crashbandicootfangamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot ( UEB )
Crash is the son of Matassu Itchigoya ( Neo Cortex ) and he is one of the greatest heros in the universe. History: Experiment Bandicoot Crash used to be an unevolved bandicoot until his parents were killed by a dingo and a mystterious man. Wounded, a few huors later Akio came to the bandicoot and took him to his home where he named him Hiroki. Akio suddenly dies and Cortex sad about this gives the bandicoot his blood and DNA and puts him in a rebirith chamber. 9 months later, Hiroki is reborn as an anthro and Cortex raised them happily until when Hiroki was 8 Cortex went to the science expection and he showed them the E-volvo Ray, but they didn't like it so Cortex became evil because of it, even the crystal that Papu Papu gave him after the exsibit. At age 12 Hiroki ( now called Crash ) was home school because Cortex was capturing animals and Crash met Tawna and they became quick friends soon after. 2 years later, Crash finally told his love for Tawna and she said she loved him too, so they became a couple. But right after that, Cortex told him that he found out about him and Tawna's love and he told him to be general or Tawna will be his slave. Crash refuses, gets zapped by the E-olvo Ray and Crash escapes and the rest is Crash Bandicoot 1 ( the game ). Then at age 15 was Crash 2, 3, CTR, and WOC. At age 16 was Nitro Kart and where he broke up with Tawna and dated Ami ( Tawna's sister ). 1 year later, Brio wanted to kill Crash because of his son's drugs, so he fought him, everyone thoght Crash was dead but he came back and convince that he wasn't responible. Brio accepts and Jimmy ( Brio's son ) wants to kill Crash by a same man that killed Crash's bandicoot parents with a dingo. Crash defeats him and brings him back to the good side and after that he goes back to Tawna after braking up with Ami. Wild Bandicoot ( history ) Missions Crash then fights Demon Crash ( Dark Crash ) who is his clone created with other clones by Crash's professor Dr. Parker at the 10th Dimension and wins. He later fights his other clones: Fake Crash, Kaine Bandicoot and Scarlet Crash ( who is good ). Then at age 19 was Crash Twinsanity and after that Cortex renonces his ways, becomes good and gives Crash the support and love that any father does. Crash and Cortex later battled Lord Cortex who was responible for killing Crash's bandicoot parents, Jimmy's drugs and brief evil, Brio's brief brainwashing of being evil and responible of having Dr. Parker making Crash's clones. They fight him at his Cortex Commandos base at Tokyo, then they fight Nina who was Madame Cortex 3 in command of Cortex Commandos as an assasin. Later after that Crash finally purposed to Tawna, she refused for she had to deal with her family problems. So she left to Wumpa Island and found that her dad was making Ami steal a mystic object. Tawna stops him, brings him court and brought him to justice and clear Ami's name. After that, Tawna told that she acepts Crash's purposal for she had to deal with her father, so Crash and Tawna are married at Papu Papu's tribe with all their families and friends. After their honeymoon, Crash was traveling around Wumpa City then suddenly he had a phone call from Tawna saying that people claiming that theres someone claiming to be Crash's orginal ( bandicoot ) parents. As crash goes back home he quickly relizes that it is his presumed dead father & mother and he asks how they surrive. Clash ( the bandicoot's name ) said during the day where he and his mother were killed he was assigned a mission, even his mother but Clash went and Jane ( Crash's mother ) was wounded but healed by Clash. Then they saw their kids ( Crash and Coco and nepthew Crunch ) being raised and they were helping the agensy with their specfic crysis ever since. Crash belives them and they live now at Crash's house and met Cortex ( Crash's human dad ) and they became friends with him. 1 year later, he has alot of great battles like battilg the gasmoxian invasion and fighting his granpa Lord Cortex. At age 21, he battled the Goblin Qween who tried to kill Jane Bandicoot ( one of Crash's ex girlfriends ) but Crash with Coco and Dib Membrane ( Invader Zim ) defeated her. He had lots of battles until 2 years later someone will meet and change his live forever. There was a man who had powers of a bandicoot named Daniel who told Crash at his house that his evolution was met for a reason that he is a bandicoot chamion and savior to the world. Crash doesn't belive it at first until he fought Barako a dingo/human/werewolf who tries to kill Crash but he defeats him with Daniel and Crash tells Daniel that he belives that he's the champion. Later he fights Drak a vampire who feeds on chamions to have enough power to take over the universe. Crash loses at first, but he defeats Drak by giving him 10,000 volts of killing dark wumpa energy. Later Daneil takes him to Lost City and tries to sacirfice Crash to the evil Bandicoot god but Daneil relaizes it was wrong and kills it with Crash then Crash and Daniel are friends. As Crash returned home, he discovered that Jane ( Crash's mother ) was dying of a disease. Crash with his friends and family said their goodbyes and spend good time with her before she died. After she died Crash was walking in his beach then he saw a bandicoot who looked just like him saying to Crash that he knew his mother for years and Crash was shocked to see a bandicoot who looked just like him. Clark ( the bandicoot's name ) told Crash that he foght him years ago because of Dr. Parker and after that he wander Austrailica saving people while meeting Jane Bandicoot on secret ocasions. As he finshed his story Carnage attacked them but Crash and Clark defeated him. Later they had a contest to see who was the clone, Crash was provened to be the clone. Crash was furious and he attcked him but Tawna stopped him saying to not worry about it. Crash acepts and Clark calls himself the Scarlet Crash. As Scarlet Crash he fought Nina, Koala Kong and N. Brio. While that Nate ( Lord Cortex ) told Crash that hes the real Crash and Crash told Clark about this and Clark tells him its true. Then they discovered Dr. Parker's plan with Lord Cortex and defeated them. They then parted ways until Demon Crash Saga. Demon Crash Saga When he got back home his family found some strange things about him for the past few days. He was saying stuff like those of a different langage, meditating and bruffly beating crimals and killing them. Crash knew that they were getting supious about him. Then Tawna sent Clark to help Crash, but Crash came and attack him thus starting a fight. Crash won for he was transforming into a demon and trie to kill him, but Aku stopped him. Crash then reverted back to normal form and ran away to Temple Ruins to see why he has this. Crash learn later that Blasto a demon king from limbo gave him darkness in his magic so turning him into a demon more then a hero. Crash then fought Neo and Clark in order to destroy Earth and remake it, but Clark, Crash's father's Neo and Clash and his family defeated him after the long battle then Daniel came and restore him back to Crash once again. Daniel told that this was the prophecy of a great hero will also be its villlain. Crash later learned that enough stress could turn him back, but while that he can turn back by his own magic aura and willpower. So Crash went back home happy, but he may become Demon Crash on some oocasions. Secret Son Crash was returning home from a mission a few months later to see Tawna his beauiful wive once again. After he saw and spent time with his wive he met a bandicoot who just attack him. Crash fought back and he later discover that a baby bandicoot was stolden from an orpanage, so Crash went in there and discovered Lord Cortex was behind of the kidnapping. He later found and fought the bandicoot again whoses name is Smash. Smash told him that hes his son of the future by Jane and Crash before she died. he told him that before Jane died she had an afair with Crash while he was sleeping and got Samsh before marrieing Tawna and he had to be taken to a orphanage for his mother died and he got kiddnapped by Lord Cortex. Crash now discovered the stolen baby was his son , so defeated Lord Cortex and rescused Smash. he later took custony of him for Smash is his son and Smash of the future gave Crash a hug and a farewell and went back to the future. Family 5 years later after Secret Son he did alot of saving people and Cortex his father created the Future Foundation. The FF was made to help mankind to go forward to the future and to also to help them. After that, Crash was having alot of missions and when he was 30 he had 2 sons from Tawna Crash Jr. and Seth. 2 years after that he had a daughter named Jessica. Then after that he had alot of missions and he and Cortex are considered the greaatset heros ever. Category:Crash's Fan Fics Category:Characters